Convergencia
by Ishida Rio
Summary: WINCEST. Pocos son los desahogos que los Winchester pueden darse con la vida que llevan. La tensión les hace cometer errores, pero siempre hay alguien dispuesto a recoger la basura.


**Disclamer: Supernatural le pertenece a CW y a fucking!Kripke que es hijo del mal (Dios de los Fikeros) y su staff de guionistas que son amiguis íntimos del Yelloweyed.**

**Warning: Wincest en toda regla (vertical y horizontal, o sea padrehijo, hijohijo)  
**

* * *

**Convergencia**

* * *

Había sido solo una vez.

Sam ya llevaba una semana en Palo Alto y John no lo asimilaba tan bien como decía. Bebía más de la cuenta –y eso para un Winchester, era bastante –y parecía haber olvidado momentáneamente cualquier cacería que estuviera a más de quince kilómetros del motel en donde alojaban.

Todo había comenzado en el Impala. Aquella noche había llevado a otra mujer al asiento trasero –nunca rubia, **jamás** serían rubias –y finalmente se había quedado dormido ahí mismo. Los pies sobre la ventana abierta, medio encogido, medio doblado, con la frente pegada al respaldo y el sudor empapándole la espalda y el pecho. Su mente aún estaba nadando en alcohol y sexo mal hecho –y muy bien cobrado –cuando sintió a Dean hablando. Al parecer su nochecita la había llevado a cabo justo al frente del motel, y el dueño había reclamado por el escándalo armado. Que para eso le arrendaban habitaciones y no estacionamientos, joder.

John había sentido como la puerta se abría y de pronto el aire era más limpio, más frío. El sol brillaba un poco más y quizás era solo que la borrachera estaba aún fresca y que no sentía con claridad.

De lo único de lo que tuvo certeza fue del olor de Mary encaramándose en el asiento del auto.

"Papá, vamos, despierta"

¿Cuántas veces habría dicho _Mary_ antes de notar que no era otro que su hijo mayor caminando recién salido de la ducha?

"Hombre, como pesas"

_-Johnny, como pesas.  
-Lo siento amor. Es culpa de tu guisado.  
-Dejaré de prepararlo mañana mismo  
_

El jalón del brazo, la complicación para salir dos que pesan como tres de un auto tan bajo como el Impala, el roce de pieles porque efectivamente Dean solo expele más Mary por los poros que en cualquier otro momento después de bañarse, que los tropiezos hasta la cama y el peso que finalmente los vence.

Por un instante quedó _casi_ arriba de su hijo y por un instante sintió la piel aún joven contra la suya, más curtida, más seca de puro odio. El olor de Mary le llenó la nariz y no fue hasta que se dio cuenta que comenzaba a esconderse entre el cuello y el hombro que se quitó, porque Dean no se mueve si John no lo ordena, y nunca, nunca como ahora, el padre odia al hijo por ser quién es, por ser como es y por oler como huele.

"Sal de aquí" le gruñó. Y el otro aceptó. Como siempre.

Entre nubes y rabias le vio terminar de vestirse y salir a caminar un rato. John pensó que el silencio le haría pensar las cosas con claridad, pero el alcohol en la sangre, la prostituta que cobró por lo que nunca hizo, el recuerdo y el olor a Mary son mayores que su autocontrol.

Ni siquiera necesita imaginar su desnudez. La conoce palmo a palmo.

El mejor orgasmo en años. De esos que te dejan temblando, frío, con los labios abiertos en un gemido que apenas rompe tu garganta se esfuma de lo sutil que es, pero que resuena fuerte en tus oídos.

A la hora que Dean volvió, ya se había empinado una botella y media más de tequila puro.

John sabía que Dean pensaba en su hermano. Sabía que lo extrañaba y que se sentía culpable del quiebre. Sin embargo, ahora John dudaba de _la manera_ en que Dean pensaba en Sam. Si él era capaz de masturbarse con imágenes de su hijo¿qué evitaba que sus retoños no hicieran lo mismo?

Ebrio como estaba, le asqueó la imagen mental de sus hijos… _juntos_. Lo que no le asqueó tanto fue la facilidad con que la imaginación parecía trabajar últimamente.

Siguió al mayor con la mirada mientras dejaba comida preparada sobre el mesón y se quitaba la chaqueta. La camiseta se le pegaba al torso y los pantalones al trasero y la cintura.

"Buen chico" Dijo, y no supo bien porqué.

Dean retiró las botellas vacías, dejó algo de espacio y le sirvió café a John. No hablaron mientras bebían. El padre solo mirando al hijo, consciente –de alguna pérfida forma –que había traspasado un límite más que prohibido, y se dio cuenta que _quería_. Que realmente _quería hacerlo_, porque los labios de su hijo se cerraban con tanta suavidad sobre el borde del vaso, y su garganta vibraba con cada sorbo que tragaba. Porque las piernas abiertas al sentarse eran costumbre suya, pero en Dean de pronto se veían tan eróticas, como entregado, como siempre dispuesto… como… siempre. Porque el chico _siempre_ estaba ahí para su padre.

No quiso más café, porque quería, y sobrio no podría.

Fue solo esa vez, porque dos días después John se marchó solo, dejando el Impala y todo lo que tenía adentro a Dean, porque casi no podía verle a la cara sin pensar que su hijo era un completo imbécil por abrir más las piernas en vez de cerrarlas, y por arañarle la espalda en vez de luchar.

Y para qué hablar de lo que pensaba al verse al espejo.

Había sido solo esa vez, pero Dean había aprendido con Cassie que el mundo no va con ellos, y que solo la sangre permanece, por lo que nunca le dio importancia.

Solo fue una vez, pero Dean la aceptó porque había sido su padre maldición, y había sido tan distinta, tan profunda y tan dolorosa que por un instante sintió lo que John sentía y pudo controlar esa ansiedad de no poder ayudar a su padre a cargar su martirio.

Por eso, ahora que es Sam quien está borracho, durmiendo desnudo a su lado luego del orgasmo que forzó dentro de su cuerpo, Dean tampoco puede culparlo. Porque es su hermano, porque está abatido por el maldito mundo que les hace la vida imposible, porque en su posición de hermano mayor debería cuidarlo pero no puede y si todo lo que está a su alcance es abrir las piernas para Sammy, por dios que lo va a hacer porque el haría todo por ellos… por su familia… por los que ama y lo aman.

Solo espera que Sam no recuerde nada. Porque John recordó, y lo abandonó, y se moriría si ahora su hermano lo deja también, porque ya no puede más solo. No puede con la culpa de la muerte de su padre ni con la de las verdades escondidas. Porque si Sam se va, ya no quedaría nada.

Camina con algo de dificultad hacia la ducha. y es en ese momento en que necesita a Mary más que nunca. Pero ya no puede sentirla en su piel y ya no sabe si huele como ella. No hay nadie que se lo diga. Su cuerpo huele al demonio, a la sangre de los que ha matado. Su cuerpo huele a tabúes rotos y a pecados miles.

Y ahí agachado bajo el chorro de agua, tiene que aguantar las lágrimas porque Sam lo malinterpretaría y se iría, y eso de pronto lo aterra por lo que solo corta la ducha y sale escurriendo agua, pero su hermano no lo mira cuando despierta.

Él recuerda.

Y Dean no sabe si podrá con lo que eso significa.

**++Finnis++**


End file.
